


Baby Talk

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [9]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Librariansshipathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening was going so well and he wasn't trying to freak her out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> One of those fics that is born because of a single line. I kinda love when that happens. I'm going to be crazy busy for a few weeks but I'm hoping to write for the Shipathon which I'm really excited about. So yeah, this is my first contribution to the Librarians Shipathon. I hope you like it :)

"And _then_ I found a tunnel which lead me to another room which was basically like a cave, but kitted out with tins of food and maps and weapons - which are all bad, stay away from those - and _that_  is where I found it. It was weird, it was one of the first things I stumbled on like it was just there waiting for me," Flynn continued his story. He was laying across the bed, his head resting on a pillow on Eve's thighs while she sat up against the headboard, her legs stretched out to prop him up. He'd been talking to her ever growing bump for about a half hour, relaying his Librarian adventures as Eve too listened intently, her interest never wavering. "The Vase of the Sui Dynasty. The only one that's been recovered in one piece, hence its title. Now see most scholars think that's just luck but they also just think it's a vase. The vase has inscriptions on it, which just seem like your average ancient text _but_  your Grandpa Judson didn't send me there for any old reason. _We_  knew that it wasn't just an inscription, it was a spell. If you knew which ingredients to use you put them in the vase and used it as a pot, then read the inscription out loud. It gives the reader the protection of the gods."

Eve watched his eyes sparkle more and more as he continued the tale, she never got tired of seeing that look in his eyes nor of hearing his stories. With a small smile on her face and her own eyes twinkling, she continued to listen, her breath catching in her throat every time the baby kicked. "After I picked up the artifact I decided to look around a little, I couldn't see much because I only had one small flashlight but it didn't take me long to realise where I was. Can you guess? It's okay I'll tell you. I was in a Nazi bunker. I kid you not," he added as though he'd received a reply. "The more I looked around the more artifacts and treasures I found, dozens of them. I guess it was a very, very secret bunker because no one had ever found it. "

"You found lost Nazi treasure?" Eve asked in awe. 

"Apparently," he replied, looking up at her for the first time in a short while. 

"You just stumbled across it?"

"Well no there was a lot of researching and failed missions to try to find the Vase before that but, uh, well I guess _technically_  the rest of the treasure I did just happen to find."

"What did you do with it?"

"The Nazis stole a lot from a lot of people, from a lot of different countries. Some from their homes and private collections, some from museums," he explained. "It belonged to the people so we gave it back to them. Took a while of course but Judson had contacts."

"Flynn," Eve breathed, staring at him in complete adoration, apparently lost for words. 

"This is the part where your Mom kisses me," he whispered to her belly, recognising the familiar look on her face. 

Chuckling, Eve leaned forward and cupped his cheek then softly pressed her lips against his. "You're such a good guy," she murmured.

"I do try," he replied before excitedly adding, "Hey we rhymed!"

"So we did. Must be that true love thing they keep talking about," Eve laughed, shuffling back to her former position.

 

Flynn settled back down onto the pillow again and traced a finger over Eve's bump. "I really like this you know, your belly being this big."

"Big?" Eve raised her eyebrows at him. 

Flynn's eyes widened as he realised how his declaration had sounded. "Uh, no, that's not- I mean, I don't mean like _big_  big like in a bad way. Just you know, I like it being...baby-filled."

"Filled? You know I'm not a fish, I've only got one tenant in there, right?" 

"Ah but twins do run in my family, and there's always next time," he said, sitting up.

This time it was Eve's eyes that widened. "What?" she asked in horror. "Why have you only just mentioned this?!"

"Relax, we know you're only having one, I'm just saying. Besides, even if there was a crazy error or one of them has a knack for dodging all the scans and monitors, we'd be fine with two, we'd manage," he practically shrugged. 

"It's not the raising them part that concerns me," Eve replied, her voice getting slightly louder. "Anyway you're not the one that has to shoot them out of you!"

"Okay well that's not really how it happens," he said absentmindedly, his logic taking over as per usual. "And definitely not always as quickly as they make out on TV." Flynn stopped talking when he heard Eve's breathing quicken and saw nothing but panic on her face. "Oh god, I scared you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please don't go into labour." Scrambling closer to her on his knees, he brushed her hair away from her now slightly pink face and took her cheeks in his palms. "I'm sorry, don't panic. I was lying about the twins, I was just trying to do the banter-y thing that we do."

"You were?!" she managed to say, still panic-stricken.

"Yeah. Well, I mean technically there are two sets of triplets on my mother's side-"

"WHAT?!" 

"Oh god, no. No no no. They're like really really distant, in fact I'm not even sure we're actually related to one of them," he spluttered, trying desperately to think of anything to say to calm her down. Coming up with nothing and feeling sure anything else he'd say would only dig him deeper into the whole he'd already dug himself into, he tilted her head up to his own and kissed her.

 

After the initial surprise she sunk into him, returning the kiss with a small sigh, and Flynn felt her arms slip around his neck and pull him closer. Steadying himself with a hand on the headboard, he pulled away once he felt her completely relax against him. "Okay?" he murmured, stroking her hair once again. 

Eve nodded, eyes closing at his touch. "Just about," she whispered. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. It's just...the 'bigger' I get the more I realise I have to push her out and I'm not sure I can do that. There was a lady once, a civilian, when we were on one of our tours in the Middle East. She'd run like a mile after her village had been destroyed and she was pregnant, it was her first. We found her and her waters had broken, we had to help deliver her baby. My CO at the time said he'd fought in several wars, all over the world, all the ones people studied. He said he'd do that any day over childbirth." She was frowning again but this time, more than anything, there was fear in her eyes. 

Flynn sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "Look at me," he said softly. She diverted her gaze from the space she'd been staring into. "It's scary, I know. There's literally another person coming out of you."

"Not helping Librarian," she muttered. 

"Sorry. What I mean is, I get why you're scared, it's totally normal, logical even, to be scared. But you are _the_  bravest person I have ever known. You shot a minotaur for crying out loud, you were fractured and sent all across the world, as _Santa_! You've been stabbed and almost got stuck in time with me, and that's not including everything else you faced before you came to the Library. So I _know_  that you can do this."

"But the pain. They say it's like period pain and that gets bad enough but this is supposed to be like fifty times worse!" 

"They'll give you pain relief," he reassured her. "And they'll guide you through it, you'll be dilated so your body will be prepared...and you'll have me. You'll always have me Eve. I'll be right by your side the whole time."

The sincerity in his voice added to the fact that she knew he meant every word, put her at ease. "Okay," she simply whispered, giving him a small smile.

"Okay," he repeated, cupping her cheek again and gently brushing his thumb along her jawline.

 

"Hey," she said after a moment, "can you um- can you maybe sleep with your shirt off today?"

Flynn couldn't help but smile. "Sure," he said. She liked it when he slept without a shirt on. Whether it was a particular part of his body she needed or simply the skin-to-skin contact, he didn't know. But she always liked to be that close to him whenever she felt out of control or scared, he'd noticed. He didn't mind, after years of being alone the feel of someone loving him comforted him as much as it seemed to her. Her kisses and her touch always felt like everything he knew he'd been missing all those years. More than that, it felt like everything he knew he'd ever need. 

"Thank you," she smiled appreciatively as they settled under the covers, Flynn having returned his pillow to its space behind him. 

"Hold on," he said as she edged closer to him. He whipped off his shirt and threw it to the foot of the bed before settling down and letting her snuggle up against him. 

As Flynn's arm curled around her, Eve rested her head on his chest, smiling upon feeling his heart beat. She ran a finger across his stomach, up just past his ribs then down again to the line of hair that ran up to his belly button. "The baby's gonna like this too you know," she murmured against him. 

"What, my belly?" 

"No," she laughed. "Skin-to-skin. It's good for them to be that close to us. I read it."

"In a book or on one of those weird mom-blogging sites?" he asked, "Because I'll be honest, I'm not sure I think much of those."

"In a book," she chuckled again. 

"Oh, good," came his relieved reply. 

"Apparently it's a good thing to do when they're first born. Maybe you should take your shirt off then too," she suggested, finger still tracing him like he was a rare artifact. 

"I'm beginning to think you just like seeing me semi-naked," he smirked. 

"That too," she grinned with him. "Hey, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier about 'next time'. Could you let me have this one first before we start thinking about more?"

"No problem," he chuckled. "Although maybe we should start thinking about more names just in case we _do_ get a surprise on the day."

"Not funny," she smacked him lightly, though she couldn't help but grin too. "Oh, and Flynn?"

"Yeah," he said again.

"Please don't say dilated again," she pleaded. 

"Got it," he laughed before kissing the top of her head and holding her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
